


Stuffed In The Fridge

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, F/M, Hypothermia, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sashi and Penn accidentally end up getting trapped in Marshmallow Dreams Maximum Security Prison's Cold Containment Facilities--nicknamed "the Fridge."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuffed In The Fridge

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anonymous that wanted survival cuddling.

Flaming-O's smashed and cracked on the wall of Sir Crunch-A-Lots, “Reinforced with Iron!” They barely made a dent on it before the crumbs and chunks rained down to the floor, rapidly freezing over now that they were in contact with with the ice there.

_Pew! Pew! Click. Click. Click._

Sashi cursed and threw her empty gun at the wall. It thumped on it before it fell on and shattered the frozen pile of cereal beneath it. She glared at the door, raised her wings, and scratched the floor.

“Sashi, _no!”_

Penn grabbed Sashi's shoulders and pulled her back. They struggled for a few moments, Sashi violently flapping her wings, the air around them so cold you could see their breath and the gusts she was making.

“Let _go_ of me, Penn!”

“Sash! _Stop!_ Look!”

A second wall formed over the Sir Crunch-A-Lot barrier—ice, an inch thick and freezing solid almost instantly.

Sashi's struggling slowed down till her wings hung limply at her sides.

“Sashi, Rippen and Larry put all of Marshmallow Dreams into chaos, not just the Fridge.” Penn said as loosened his grip. "We're not getting out of here until the lockdown's over, and they open the doors from the outside.”

Sashi fought her way out of Penn's grip, spun around, and glared at him. “Then what are we supposed to do now, Penn?! Freeze to death in here?!”

All was quiet but the hum of the ventilation and cooling systems.

“No.” Penn said calmly. “We're going to find a spot that isn't as cold as the rest of this place, sit down, conserve our energy, and share body heat while we wait, so when the others find us, it _won't_ be frozen to death.”

Sashi wrapped her wings around her body and shivered. “L-lead the way...”

Penn started looking for a place where the fans _weren't_ blowing. Sashi followed a short distance behind him, yelping and whimpering every time they passed by a strong draft.

“W-w-why couldn't t-they have l-lined this s-stupid tuxedo with s-something warmer?!” Sashi whimpered, her beak chattering so hard it echoed off the walls.

“Don't speak, Sash; conserve your energy.” Penn said softly as he continued looking for a spot.

Eventually, they found a quiet, out of the way area somewhere further in, a small spot of still air, enough space for the two of them to fit, but a biting cold draft would be blowing at one of their backs.

Penn sat down first, shivered as the draft prickled and burned his back and his ears. Though his tracksuit and his Choco Chuck body wasn't made for cold weather, all the extra fat and lean muscle helped ward of the intense cold, if only a little.

Sashi nearly collapsed on the ground before she reached Penn. She sat down beside him and quickly pressed herself tightly to him. Penn wrapped his arms around her shoulders and put his hooves on her back, Sashi wrapped her wings around her head and buried them both between their chests.

He could see and feel her shivering badly; even a fictional flamingo wasn't built for these conditions.

“I-It's so cold...” Sashi whimpered pathetically before she let out a shaky sob.

Penn rubbed her on her back and pulled her in as tightly as could. “Shh… it'll be okay, Sash, it'll be okay… I'm right here… don't worry...”

The two of them closed their eyes, and waited for help.

* * *

“I think they're coming to! _Tovarisch_ Chuck! Comrade Flaming-O! Can either of you hear me?”

Penn came to first. He realized he was out of the Fridge, and sitting on something soft. The smell of disinfectant burned his trunk, even with most of his sinuses still frozen. He slowly opened his eyes, and got blinded by the blaring lights above him.

“He's moving! Relax, Chuck; take it easy. You're going to be okay, _tovarisch...”_

Penn shut his eyes again. He was starting to realize there was something wrapped around him—a military blanket. He carefully, slowly opened his eyes this time, and saw three figures looking at him.

The first was a dog in a doctor's coat, holding a clipboard in her paws, a worried look on her face—Dr. Darling Delight, the face of her eponymous line of breakfast foods.

The second was a half-naked blue penguin—Specialist Penguine, he realized, mascot of Penguine Pops (another product of the company that made Flaming-O's), and a member of CEREAL. Her iconic orange parka was missing.

The third was Boone, nervously gnawing several tongue depressors into nothing with his Be-Well Beaver teeth.

On the bed across Penn, Sashi whimpered and stirred awake. “What's going on…?” She mumbled pitifully.

She also had a blanket wrapped around her, though something something bulky furry, large, and orange was wrapped around her body first—Penguine's parka.

Dr. Delight picked up her pen. “Mr. Chuck, Agent Flaming-O, please, relax and stay calm, I'm going to examine ya both...”

Later, the two of them were sitting up and fully conscious, alive but not fully recovered just yet. The blankets were still wrapped around them, and Penguine still hadn't taken her parka back since Sashi suffered the worse case of hypothermia in the Fridge.

“I swear, when I get my hands on the Milkman, Larry, or Rippen...” Sashi mumbled, her beak still chattering.

Penguine patted her co-worker on the shoulder. “Save it, comrade; the other agents are keeping them occupied for now. Once the both of you have recovered, we _strike_ and stop them once more.”

“They're serving up Kale Flakes at the cafeteria, if you want to get back in the action faster!” Boone offered.

All four of them made disgusted faces, Penguine especially.

“I mean, it still tastes _awful,_ but it's got all sorts of Essential Vitamins and Minerals, and gives everyone a ton of energy.” Boone continued.

“Yes… very useful, but very awful, those...” Penguine mumbled. “No offense, _Tovarisch_ Beaver.”

“None taken, dude.”

“Will it really help?” Sashi asked reluctantly.

“Well, yes,” Dr. Delightful said. “But really, it's best if--”

Sashi hopped off her hospital bed, and wrapped the blanket and the parka tightly around her. “Lead the way...” She said flatly.

Boone saw her off, leaving Penn, Penguine, and Dr. Delight alone.

“ _Hola, amigo_ and _amigas!”_

That is until Caliente “Callie” Cuckoo came flying overhead wearing her trademark grin, the one that graced every box of Cuckoo Crisps. The CEREAL agent landed on one of the curtains beside Penn's bed, and looked down at him.

“Hey, _amigo!_ You asked Flaming-O out yet? I hear near death experiences can bring people _so_ much closer together!” Callie threw her head back and cackled merrily.

Penn blushed.

Penguine sighed, shook her head, and patted him on the shoulder.

Dr. Delight scowled at Callie. “That was a horrible joke, Callie! And what the Sam Hill are y'all goin' on about dates? We all know they're just friends!”

Callie smirked. “Oooh, right… _'_ _friends._ _'_ ” She made air quotes with her feathers. “And I'm sure we all _also_ know what Flaming-O said at that one party, while she was whacked out on Wacky Snacks—especially you, Chuck~!” She giggled.

Penn made the mistake of trawling through Choco Chuck's expansive, incredibly detailed, and photographic memory. He blushed even harder.

Dr. Delight stomped up to Callie and shooed her away with her clipboard. “Out! Out! Out with you! Git!”

Callie merely cackled again as she hovered up and out of range before she flew off to terrorize someone else.

Penn, Dr. Delight, and Penguine all watched her go… and quickly realized Sashi was watching alongside them, too.

Her face was burning red. Not even the massive size of Penguine's parka still wrapped around her could hide it.

Dr. Delight awkwardly lowered her arms and thumbed further down the line of hospital beds. “I'm just… goin' to go attend to my other patients, bye y'all!” She rushed out of the area with her tail between her legs.

“Comrade Flaming-O!” Penguine cried, her voice a pitch higher than usual. “What are you doing back…?”

Sashi blinked. Her beak slowly fell open, before she remembered the parka around her shoulders. “I… uh… came to return your parka.” She clumsily slipped it off her shoulders, and held it out for Penguine. “Hey, what was that about a party, me, and Wacky Snacks…?”

Penguine forced an extremely fake laugh. “OH! That. Don't worry, Comrade Flaming-O, it's just Comrade Callie being…” Penguine paused. “… Her.”

Silence.

“Yeah, I should go.” Penguine grabbed her parka and waddled off as fast as her flippers could take her.

Sashi looked at Penn.

Penn looked at Sashi.

“So, how about those Kale Flakes?” Penn asked hurriedly.

“Sure, sounds wonderful!” Sashi replied just as quickly.

Together, the two of them rushed off for a bowl of Kale Flakes faster than anyone had ever done before.


End file.
